User blog:Allyofpikmin/Rate These Decks: BT05 Edition!
I think one of my favorite things about any of the card games I play is the time when new cards are released so that new strategies for old decks, new builds entirely, and insane ideas start popping out of the woodwork. Personally, I just can't help myself and start constructing decklists in my head that remotely interest me, even if its just for online simulators since I can't actually afford to play the game IRL nor do I have anybody nearby to play it with. In this case, I built four deck recipes today...Though I'm not entirely sure on how solid they are and would like to request some help on them, ya know? Deck #1 A plain and simple Purgatory Knights deck. I built it less to make use of the somewhat common Ultimate Buddy! strategy and moreso to just blitz the opponent for game with an insane onslaught of attacks. Distortion Punisher is included because the Knights themselves use little to no gauge, so they can make full use of the Impact, plus its versitality means you can either hold onto it until you know your opponent isn't holding a damage nullifier, or until they cast an Impact themselves. Deck #2 Second on the list is a Deep attribute deck, which interested me because of its purpose of self milling so it can make a nearly unbeatable Death Tallica. All I can really say about it at this point is that I REALLY wish that Extreme Prison, Zwinger would hurry up and get released. Deck #3 Third on the list is a Ninja based Katana World deck. I designed it with the concept of "Be even more confusing to fight than usual," hence why it runs a total of 8 Impacts. To those curious why I didn't just run 4 Super Lethal Formations, its because I know there will be an instance in which I lack the proper gauge setup to use both Super Lethal and the Secret Sword underneath it, so I included one standard Lethal Formation as a "just in case." I picked the 4 Secret Swords in question based on my past experiences playing with Katana World: Star Crusher because its always great, Shooting Star because it's a fairly easy way to score damage and disrupt opponents, Comet to blow away troublesome Size 3s or other high power cards, and Glittering Star both because it does 5 damage and punishes those who think I'm helpless VS Link Attacks. And since I run 4 SS, it doesn't matter if one is discarded by Shiden, they still have to try to guess which of the other 3 is taking up residence there. Deck #4 Last but certainly not least is a 72 Pillars based Magic World deck, though it is the one deck from this list that I'm the most unsure about. It follows the standard action of the 72 Pillars: Disrupt, destroy, draw, and set up for Saturday Night Devil Fever. BT05 did give some new toys though which I tried to invest in. First of all, I ditched the usually included Astaroth in favor of Demon Sommerlier, Zagan, so while I lost overall survivability for my Cost Decreaser, I also no longer need to dump 3 gauge into it. As such, I have included other high cost cards to help set up for Saturday Night, including Devil's Rock and Roll, or others to make an additional push after said SNDF like Check It Out! The new Great Barrier also lets me call monsters as long as I have an open space, and makes it very easy to push my opponent down to a low life total. Aaaand thats that, all four decks I'd like to hear any kind of feedback on. Any advice would be greatly appreciated~ Category:Blog posts